


Family

by overdose



Series: A3! NSFW Week [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest Play, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Izumi wondered if she wasactuallyannoyed when Itaru called her his little sister. They weren't related, not in the slightest, but it stayed in her mind as Itaru undressed her when she should’ve let go of the subject.Little sister...That's gross, but at the same time,hot.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! NSFW Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A3 nsfw week with the roleplay prompt. 
> 
> I can't believe this is my first A3 fic... but can you tell what my favorite backstage story? not the one where itaru calls izumi his sister haha

Itaru calling Izumi his little sister shouldn’t have lingered in the back of her head for so long while they walked back to the dorms. He used her to get out of a company night out, and at first, she didn't mind the impromptu role, as it was in the spur of the moment, but considering their relationship… it was strange.

They were dating, and now, they couldn’t reveal their relationship to _anyone_ because of Itaru’s act. She wondered if that even occurred to him as he lied to his coworkers, so her scowl eventually faded away as they walked. Izumi couldn't stay mad. Itaru did what he had to do just because he wanted to hole up inside his room.

She wanted Itaru to end their little improv session, and thankfully, he did - but only on their way home. Itaru managed to get her behind closed doors when they arrived, his plan all along. All it took was one glance, his hand reaching out to hers, and she gave in to his charms that she hated to love. Izumi didn't tell him that his little lie bothered her more than it should've. She only smiled and followed him into his messy dorm.

Izumi wondered if she was _actually_ annoyed when Itaru called her his little sister. They weren't related, not in the slightest, but it stayed in her mind as Itaru undressed her when she should’ve let go of the subject.

_Little sister..._

That's gross, but at the same time, _hot._

She figured Itaru got it from some video game. Those visual novels were always odd to her. Why would he randomly bring it up instead of announcing their relationship?

Izumi lay down on Itaru’s bed, all of her clothes thrown on the floor, adding onto the pile in Itaru’s messy room. So far, it was going _great_ , his skillful fingers plunging into her and getting her toes to curl. But Izumi knew he had something mischievous planned with the grin he wore, randomly pulling out.

“H-Hey…” Izumi frowned. She didn’t appreciate the loss of pleasure, covering her bare chest with crossed arms.

Two slicked up fingers ran down her body. “Call me big brother,” Itaru whispered while running his hands through Izumi’s body, making her squirm from sensitivity. “ _Little sis_ ,” he added for effect and kissed her lips.

She stared at the roof and refused to meet his eyes, but she could tell he wore a ridiculous grin on his face. “Are you serious?” the director sputtered. “Itaru, I told you to quit-”

Izumi didn’t get to finish her sentence. Itaru’s fingers returned to their rightful place, inside Izumi, and he went back to moving them. “We’re not related, so it’s not a big deal. But if you want to be, then… I don’t have an issue with that, either.”

She let out a groan out of irritation _and_ pleasure.

“Well, I already know your answer, anyway.” Itaru chuckled. “You’re getting wetter, _imouto_."

“I-Itaru…”

“Hm? I don’t know an Itaru,” he eased his fingers out, and since Izumi didn’t want the ecstasy to end, she shook her head and swallowed her pride.

Itaru must've read her mind, or… he had the same idea as her.

“O-Onii-san…!” she exclaimed, shuddering as Itaru’s free hand massaged her breast, everything suddenly becoming better and _hotter_ when she called him big brother. Izumi felt herself dripping on Itaru’s hand, and out of embarrassment, she covered her face.

Itaru licked his lips seeing her reaction. “That’s better. That’s a good little sister,” he plunged his fingers in. “You actually like it, don’t you?”

She hesitated to admit it, but since Itaru liked it and encouraged her, what was the point of feeling ashamed? Lowering her arm, Izumi locked eyes with her boyfriend _(brother)_. “I want you, onii-san,” she whispered, and while she came to terms with the kink, she couldn’t voice it any louder than what her nerves allowed her to.

“I can’t hear you,” Itaru replied. He retracted his fingers again, making Izumi cry out. “There’s no reason to act so shy around _me_ , your big brother. Want me to help you out?”

Izumi watched him grasp his cock. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. They were really doing this, committed to an on-the-spot roleplay she never expected to indulge in. “Y-Yes, onii-san,” Izumi gave in.

“Good. That’s what I thought.”

He moved the tip of his length between her wet folds, not pushing in yet, but keeping Izumi on edge. Itaru needed her to _break_. He needed her mind fully committed to the act, just as he was. Watching her shudder, bite her lip, Itaru grinded his cock, muttering _imouto, little sis_. He wasn’t putting it in until Izumi called her big brother again.

“O-O-nii-” Izumi gulped. Water emerged in her eyes, blurring her sight. She couldn’t take his teasing. Itaru’s cock went everywhere except in her, rubbing her clit, then barely pushing inside her hole, wetting the head with her juices. “Onii-san, please!” Izumi’s voice reached a higher note, playing the role of a little sister flawlessly. “I want onii-san’s cock in me!”

Fuck.

Itaru didn’t expect that.

“Yeah?” he choked out, taken aback by her forwardness.

“ _Yes_ , onii-san, yes!”

Satisfied with her answer, Itaru inserted himself in, groaning at how wet and warm she felt, more than the other times they’ve fucked. “Look at you, dripping for your big brother,” he said, thrusting so she could hear the squelches of him going in and out. “My little sister’s pussy feels perfect. Like it was made just for your brother, huh?

Itaru watched her body shake, breasts bouncing while she kept uttering _onii-san, onii-san_. She was too far for him. They needed a close, sibling intimacy to make their bond true. He let go of her legs in favor of leaning down to her, kissing Izumi.

"How does onii-san's cock feel?" Itaru asked into her ear, pulling her lower lip as he broke the kiss, sending a shiver down to the core of Izumi's body.

The question made her want to shrivel up and hide under the covers, but even if she wanted to, Izumi couldn't. Itaru had himself deep inside her, and her legs were wrapped around his waist, connecting them. She gulped and tried to find an answer. There was only one.

"Onii-san's cock feels _so_ good!" Izumi declared with a squeal, Itaru's fast-paced thrusts melting her into a puddle of pure pleasure.

They should've gone down to her room. There was no way she could look anyone in the eye after tonight. They were loud with no shame, Itaru being a mess with rough smacks into her, calling Izumi sister, while she called him brother.

Everything seemed so much hotter and taboo at the same time. Itaru's kisses on her lips and neck, his grunts, and how close he was. Izumi couldn't handle it anymore. She felt herself getting close just from Itaru's cock, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing him closer with her legs. "Cum inside me, onii-san!" the director exclaimed, words she never thought she would say. Izumi didn’t even have a brother.

Itaru could've busted inside her with that declaration alone. He instead decided to delay her climax, having _way_ too much fun. "Oh, yeah? You want onii-san to cum inside you?"

"Yes, yes, _please,_ onii-san!" Izumi begged.

"But you're my sister. Family isn't supposed to do that,” Itaru joked.

Izumi let a whine out. "What?! That’s not fair! W-We-”

“We…?” he stopped thrusting and stared down at her, curious. “Unless you _want_ your big brother to cum in you. Is that what you want? Even though we’re family?”

If she wanted Itaru to finish in her, she couldn’t break the act. “I-I don’t care if we’re family,” Izumi said. “I want you to cum in me, _please_ , onii-san! I want to feel you in me, I want you to fill me up!”

Itaru picked up the pace when hearing those words, catching Izumi off guard with a gasp. He never knew she could sound so naughty and went back to her lips, mumbling his reply while he grinded his hips. “That’s right,” Itaru groaned, “I feel you getting tighter… all because of onii-san.”

Izumi couldn’t reply through her closed whimpers. Her arms went around Itaru, her nails digging into his back, and she nodded through his constant thrusts. “C-Close, onii-san, close…! Cum in me…!” Hearing the title coming from Izumi made Itaru speed up, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

“Onii-san!” Izumi’s breath hitched the moment Itaru smacked into her, throwing her head back from when he hit a certain spot.

When she pulsated around him, Itaru had to stop moving, _sensitive_ from how perfect her pussy felt. He came from the sweet, joyous sound of her climax, making him groan in response. Hearing her say _onii-san_ made their combined orgasm all the better, caught up in the fantasy that they didn’t bother hushing themselves.

He stayed inside Izumi for a while, catching his breath. She fell silent, flustered, and when Itaru noticed, he let a chuckle out. As much as he wanted to mention how his little sister took his cock so well, Itaru decided to pull out. He caressed Izumi’s face before settling next to her.

“That was good,” Itaru broke the silence. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Izumi sighed, and from their previous times together, he knew it was one of her content sighs. “Just… next time, ask before you pull something like that on me in the middle of sex.”

“Oh?” he grinned and propped himself on his elbow. Itaru twirled her brown hair with his finger. “Next time?”

“Don’t make me say that again.” she blushed. “... but onii-san felt good in me,” Izumi mumbled, turning her back toward Itaru to hide her red cheeks.

“Good,” Itaru kissed her shoulder. “I don’t know what I would do if my little sister didn’t like our special family time together.”

Izumi groaned. “Alright, that’s it, I’m going to sleep,” she pushed him away, but Itaru returned to her side, and she didn’t have the energy to do it again.


End file.
